Daeva
|image = |caption = Daeva warriors as they appears in Battles of Prince of Persia. |alias = Demons |weapons = Axe; Sword(s); etc. |damage = Moderate; Very Heavy |attack = Aggressive; Passive |weakness = Dependent on enemy |powers = |special abs = N/A |origin = Aresura |creator = Unknown |game = Battles of Prince of Persia |locations = Aresura }} The Daeva are a supernatural race that fought both India and Persia before their imprisonment within the Box of a Thousand Restraints by the Vizier.Battles of Prince of Persia History Conflict with Persia and India The Deava resided in the realm of Aresura, a region nearest to India. The Deava become the enemies of both India and Persia, following the careful planning of the Vizier, an aide of the Maharajah. Looking to gain a powerful foothold over the Deava with the Box of a Thousand Restraints, he convinced the general Saurva, to lead the Deava to war with the Indians and the Persians. The generals of Daeva army led their forces into Babylon, a kingdom ruled by Sharaman and attacked the fortified city. Sharaman's retaliation was such that he was able to defeat one of their general and force the Deava army to retreat. The Vizier's Betrayal Saurva was successfully able to retrieve the Box of a Thousand Restrains from Babylon and gave the mystical object to the Vizier. Shortly thereafter, he was betrayed by the Vizier, who murdered the general's wife. Saurva and the Deava army rebelled against the Vizier and fought his forces in an attempt to avenge the death of Saurva's wife. However, the arrival of the Persian and Indian armies saw to their swift defeat. When the Persian army was defeated, Saurva was nearly able to kill Sharaman, but failed. Unaware that the Vizier's motivations for the Box of a Thousand Restrains were mired by his obsession for Saurva's sister, Sindra, the Deava were caught unawares by the Vizier, who used his magic to imprison them inside the box and strip Sindra (who was spared imprisonment) of her memories. Legacy The aftermath of their conflict with Persia and India left the Deava with a formidable reputation. According to the account of the Persians and Indians, Daeva were akin to demons, but held many human-like qualities. The strength of their army, at the time of the Maharajah's rule, was over 100,000 members. Freedom from the Box Known Daeva *Aesma *Saurva *Sindra *Saurva's Wife *Turghaut Pikemen *Kabtaut Warriors *Shaklat *Brute (Daeva) *Khorchin Archers *Thrall (Daeva) Abilities Capable warriors and fighters, Daeva can go head-to-head with both the Persian and Indian armies, who they favorably compare to demons. The formidably of the Daeva armies as a whole, while stronger then the Indian army, is not as strong as the Persian army. A member of the Deava was onced hailed by the Vizier as the greatest general of the world. Gallery Promotional Aesma.png|Aesma Saurva.png|Saurva Sindra.png|Sindra Screenshots Daevas Troops.png|Daeva Troops Saurva's Wife.png|Saurva's Wife Notes References }} Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Characters Category:Daeva